THE WARRIOR OF BRAVERY AND EVIL JOINS THE YOUNG JUSTICE
by darkdemon99
Summary: my OC johnny Titan after watching planet Earth be destroyed and the Digital world in ruins he has lost hope in himself so he is sent to another universe to join a team of young sidekicks and make something of himself can he be a hero again or will Lucemon and his evil army kill him and will our virus hero fall for a hot blonde archer that knows what it's like to be alone Artemis/OC


**PROLOGUE**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in Young Justice since they were created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti and I do not own anything to do with Digimon but the characters Johnny Titan and Oracle these characters are my own design so no steal them. This is my first ever Digimon/Young Justice OC Crossover story this story will first start off afew days before the beginning of young justice and my OC character will have 4 Digimon partners and also my OC will have all the powers of the Legendary Warriors and he will also be able to use their powers without transforming and he will also be able to merge with two of his Digimon and finally all of the digidestineds tamers warriors data squad members and the fusion fighters are all dead but 6 are still alive and half of the evil Digimon will help the light also I'm making the story alittle different from the normal young justice series plus there will be future characters that weren't in the young justice series that I think should be reviews are welcomed…I'm starting off with the prologue to see whether if people like this or not...and if you guys do then I will go on from here enjoy!***

 **(DIGITAL WORLD)**

Death, Destruction, Chaos, Sadness, Anger and Guilt that's all what a 16 year old boy with spiky blonde hair felt when he had to watch the planet Earth be destroyed and some of his friends die at the hands of Lucemon and his army of evil Digimon while he was safe and sound in the Digital world but he wasn't all alone thankfully 5 of his friends got saved Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, Rika Nonaka, Alice McCoy and Kristy Damon only Rika Alice and Kristy have their Digimon while Joe and Izzy lost their Digimon but sadly the rest of my friends are dead.

After the deaths of ever Digidestined, Tamer, and the six warrior's who possessed six of the ten Legendary Warrior spirit's the members of Data Squad and the fusion fighters minus the five that are still alive everything in the Digital world seem to just stop no one spoke no one fought everyone just mourned the loss of their heroes.

Every Digimon all around the Digital World who has ever befriended the Digidestined's and Tamer's and the six warrior's fusion fighters and the Data Squad members all decided to hold a funeral for all of them since Planet Earth was no more they decided to hold a funeral for all of their heroes in the Village of new beginnings.

Where all Digimon go to die and to be born again but now it will be where the Digidestineds, Tamers and six warriors and Data Squad Members and the fusion fighters will be buried. And that's where we are now the funeral for my dead friend's there were so many Digimon at the funeral there were some Digimon that Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Sora, Mimi T.K. Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, met during their adventures in the digital world.

Digimon like Leomon, Ogremon, Andromon, Digitamamon, Meramon, Azulongmon, Numemon's, Unimon, and a bunch of other Digimon that the Tamer's and warriors and Data Squad members and fusion fighters have met on their adventures attended the funeral service.

Even my four virus Digimon partners were there each had a sad look on their faces and if anyone were to turn their head to the left they would see a tall 16 year old boy wearing his normal street clothes but he was also wearing this long black cloak over his body and the hood over his head to cover his face and on the cloak was the symbols for darkness and bravery.

"My name is Johnny Titan and I'm the warrior of Bravery the knight of darkness the oncoming storm" I said to myself as I watched the funeral continue.

After the funeral started to finish every Digimon laid flowers next to the tombstones after everyone was gone only my four virus Digimon stayed.

BlackVeemon stood next to Veemon's and Wormmon's tombstones as he clenched his fist in anger of losing two people he thought of as brothers.

BlackAgumon stood infront of both Agumon's tombstones both Agumon's was like a brother to him.

BlackGatomon stood infront of Gatomon's tombstone with tears in her eyes Gatomon was like a sister to BlackGatomon they both shared a sisterly bond.

And finally Impmon was standing infront of Jeri's tombstone and he also stood infront of his tamer's tombstones as he felt ashamed for not protecting them.

As I watched my four virus Digimon as they were near the tombstones of those that were their friend's while I was still standing far away I heard a person start to walk and stood behind I knew who it was and when that person spoke to me I knew who was behind.

"Ah I thought I might find you here you missed the funeral my young friend" A voice I knew all too well I didn't even turn around when I spoke.

"Hello Oracle what is it you want" I said alittle harsh.

"My old friend I was worried about you how come you never came to the funeral those other Digimon could have used alittle hope and faith knowing that you are here to save them you could have made them feel happy knowing someone is still fighting to protect the Digital World" Oracle said as he frowned.

"Do you honestly believe that Oracle I wouldn't be surprised if some of those Digimon at the funeral accused me of working with Lucemon and his army who destroyed planet earth" I said in anger still not looking at Oracle.

"Johnny not all Digimon will hate you why would they start now you have saved lives in the Digital World so many times" Oracle said.

"Yeah but don't forget I have virus Digimon as my partners so I know the other Digimon will just run away from us they did it before when I first arrived here" I said clenching my fist in anger.

"Yes but soon in time I believe that the Digimon will see you and BlackAgumon, BlackVeemon and BlackGatomon and Impmon as a symbol of hope and justice and you will be there heroes" Oracle said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me something Oracle you can see into the past or the present and even the future so tell me did you know of Lucemon's plan?" I said as I turned to look at Oracle.

"Sadly yes I foresaw it happening the curse of a time watcher" Oracle said sadly.

"Why didn't you warn me I could have saved everybody I could have saved planet Earth" I said as I yelled at Oracle.

"There are things..." Oracle started to say but I finished his sentence for him.

"You cannot do and places you cannot go... right" I said in anger finishing Oracles famous quote.

"I am very sorry for your loss truly I am but the time for mourning is over we have work to do my old friend" Oracle said.

"I'm done Oracle I quit let Rika and Alice and Joe and Izzy and Kristy deal with the Digital world" I said as I threw my Omni-Tector on the ground.

"There is another universe in peril, they don't know it yet but, it maybe the end of all things for their civilization, and would you dishonor all your friend's name by turning your back on them not to mention I have foreseen that a small group of Lucemon's army of evil Digimon will be in this universe?" Oracle said as he walked over to me and picked up my Omni-Tector from the ground and handed it back to me.

"Fine I'll go to this other universe and I will stop Lucemon's army from destroying another human planet" I said looking at Oracle.

"Wonderful now there's a Digimon Guardian council meeting starting soon and your mother and father have asked you to attend and after the meeting then I will take you to the other universe" Oracle said making me look at him.

"Fine I'll go to this meeting but first go see how Rika, Alice, Kristy are doing in the medical room first then I will come to the meeting and then we can leave for this other universe" I said as I started to make my way to my four virus Digimon as we all headed to the medical room.

"Then I shall tell the other Council members that you will be attending" Oracle said as he teleported away leaving.

 **(MEDICAL ROOM)**

As my four virus Digimon and myself headed to the medical room we saw Joe in his doctor lab coat and he was writing down stuff.

"Hey Joe how's everything going" I said making Joe jump alittle.

"Oh hi there Johnny everything is good how was the funeral?" Joe said trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Don't know never went I stood in the far distance watching but I heard it was fantastic" I said looking at Joe.

"That's good I didn't go myself I was busy with healing everyone here" Joe said.

"So how is everybody doing Joe?" I said looking at Joe.

"Oh well I'm fine if that's what you're wondering and Izzy is doing ok he's busy helping put security cameras throughout the castle" Joe said trying to avoid the true question.

"I'm glad you both are fine but what I mean was are they going to be ok" I said pointing to the glass window where Rika, Renamon, Alice and Dobermon were.

"Oh you mean them well Alice is ok she just has afew cuts but nothing serious Dobermon is the same Renamon has a lot of cuts and bruises on her body but Rika" Joe said but stopped when he got to Rika.

"What about Rika Joe" I said worried about Rika.

"Well after the Battle she had with IceDevimon and afew other evil Digimon not to mention having to save her mother and grandmother in all that combined she hit her head and when I ran some test and I came up with something" Joe said.

"And what is that something Joe?" I said.

"Johnny I'm afraid Rika has slipped into a coma I don't know for how long she could wake up in five years or maybe even wake up tomorrow" Joe said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Oh" I said because right now I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah the problem is Johnny if I'm right and she stays in a coma we maybe looking at having to pull the plug on her in the near future" Joe said not making eye contact with me.

"Well then let's not let it get that bad ok" I said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Yeah I'll do whatever it takes to cure Rika" Joe said.

"That's good to hear do you mind if I got in and see them" I said looking at Joe.

"Sure go right ahead Johnny I'm just going to do more paper work" Joe said as he walked away.

As Joe left to do paper work I walked into the medical room I saw Rika and Renamon laying on beds on the left side of the room and I saw Dobermon laying on the ground sleeping and as for Alice well she tackled me into a hug.

"Oh my god Johnny I'm so glad you're ok and alive I thought something bad happened to you" Alice said as she ran and hugged me tightly never wanting to let go.

"It's ok Alice nothing can stop me" I said as I kept hugging Alice.

"I know it's just I can't believe there all dead every one of our friends are dead" Alice said in a sad tone in her voice.

"I know Alice but at least we saved Joe, Izzy, Rika and Kristy" I said.

"Yeah I was at the funeral I never saw you there I thought the worst might have happened to you" Alice said.

"No I didn't go because I know for a fact that those other Digimon would have blamed me for the deaths of all our friends" I said.

"Oh Johnny" Alice said.

"Anyway I was just talking to Joe earlier he has some news about Rika" I said looking at Alice.

"Well I know Rika is in a Coma Joe told me already while he was putting bandages around my arm but how long will she in a coma?" Alice said as I knew she was looking for good news but sadly found none.

"I'm sorry Alice I'm so sorry" I said as I noticed Alice took a step back away from me.

"No please not her anything but Rika" Alice said as tears started coming down her face.

"I'm sorry Alice but Joe told me Rika may only have afew months in a coma or even five years in a coma that we may have to pull the plug on her" I said making Alice cry more.

"No shut up Rika is not going to die she's a strong person she's the strongest person I have ever met" Alice yelled back at me.

"I'm sorry Alice but Rika will be in a coma for many years" I said back.

"I said shut up you don't know Rika might come out of her and she will live she will live just like I know Ryo is still alive" Alice yelled back more tears in her eyes.

"Alice everyone is dead Ryo is dead and Rika is in a coma that will make her dead soon wake up already we can't save everybody" I yelled back at Alice.

"You're wrong Ryo is alive I can feel it besides some of the bodies of our friends were not accounted for maybe that means there alive but were taken prisoner" Alice yelled back at me.

"Alice everyone of our friends is dead there not coming back stop thinking that they are alive because it will only hurt you when he finally realize the truth" I yelled back.

After yelling at Alice I saw more tears flowing down her face I don't mean to make Alice cry but I hated seeing her believe that some of our friends were still alive but what happens now may shock you.

"SMACK"

That's right Alice had just slapped me so hard across the face that I thought the entire castle may have heard the sound it made finally Alice broke the silence.

"Oh my god Johnny I'm so sorry I didn't mean to slap you I mean I did want to slap you but I tried to stop myself" Alice said with tears still flowing from her eyes.

"It's alright Alice I should be the one to apologize I pushed you to far" I said rubbing my now sore cheek.

"Yeah you can of did it's just I miss Ryo so much I mean I just this might be all a dream and he may still be alive so he could make one of his big entrances" Alice said smiling alittle.

"Yeah he did love to think of himself in the third person" I said making Alice giggle.

"Johnny he promised after all this fighting that he would take me to Paris and we would have a romantic dinner on top of the Eiffel tower" Alice said as she started crying again.

"Oh Alice" I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms as she cried.

"He promised me he promised that he would come back to me safe and sound why do bad things always happen to good people like us why can't we have a happy ending and not a tragic one" Alice said as she kept crying in my arms.

"I don't know Alice I just don't know" I said as I still held Alice in my arms as she continued crying.

After about 3 minutes of Alice crying in my arms she finally stopped crying.

"So you feeling better now?" I said to Alice.

"Yeah I am thanks Johnny" Alice said hugging me.

"Good well I better get going now lots of things to do and places to go" I said making Alice confused.

"Where do you have to go Johnny?" Alice said.

"Well first I got to go find Kristy she has locked herself in one of the spare bedrooms in the castle and she needs to get checked by Joe incase she has any cuts or bruises" I said looking at Alice.

"Oh yeah poor Kristy she not only lost her parents but Marcus was her big brother and Keenan was her boyfriend and there all dead it must be destroying her" Alice said.

"Yup so who knows what I'll find when I go and find her" I said looking at Alice.

"Yeah so what are the other things you have to do" Alice said.

"Well after I find Kristy and bring her back here I got to go to a meeting of the guardian Digimon for some reason and then after that Oracle is sending me to another universe" I said making Alice's eyes go wide.

"Another universe you mean like another universe with new Digimon and new chosen heroes" Alice said.

"No Alice from what Oracles says this Universe that he will be sending me has no Digimon and it has no Chosen Children all it has is normal people in many cities and some superheroes with powers and without powers and Oracle has also mentioned that some of the missing Evil Virus Digimon army that Lucemon commanded will be heading to this new Universe to destroy it" I said making Alice looked shocked.

"Wow another universe with no Digimon that's quite amazing I bet Izzy would be interested in that topic" Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah well I'm off to the meeting now to get it over with I'll bring Kristy back here after the meeting" I said toward Alice.

"Ok Johnny I'll be here with Dobermon watching Rika and Renamon until you get back" Alice said.

"Ok later" I said as I started to leave the medical bay.

"Bye Johnny" Alice said as she watched me leave as she took a seat next to Rika's bed hoping that she would wake up.

As my four virus Digimon and I all went to the big castle when we entered there were allot of Digimon I knew growing up here those Digimon were like maids and butlers to this castle.

Soon my four virus Digimon and I all entered the big council room and every guardian Digimon was there on the far left were the great Sovereigns named Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon and Huanglongmon these five great Digimon protect the Digital World where the Tamers come from.

And on the far right is Gennai the guardian of the eastern Digital World where the first and second Digidestineds are from.

And finally in the middle are my Mother and Father and Uncle who are Ophanimon and Seraphimon and Cherubimon who would be my Uncle and Sorcerymon was with them.

Now you're all probably wondering how can three powerful Mega Digimon become my Mother and Father and Uncle well here's the short version.

Well you see I was born in the human world but something bad happened after I was born I got sucked into a portal and ended up in the Digital World I was found by Ophanimon and Seraphimon and they raised me and taught me everything as I grew into the man I am today.

As the council meeting went on forever talking about the Lucemon's great evil virus army and how some of his minions have escaped and are planning to travel to another world to cause mayhem and destruction I finally stepped forward.

"I'll go to this universe those evil creeps ended up and take care of them" I said shocking everyone in the council room.

"You will take care of them I highly think you are worthy of that dear boy" Zhuqiaomon said glaring at me.

"Oh shut up chicken legs I'm all you got left I'm the last human here because planet Earth is destroyed and every human is dead and the five humans that are still alive are still shaken from the war we just had and they are not ready to fight yet so my team and I are the best choice so either you get on board or get the heck out of my way" I said as my eye glowed.

"Very well we will allow you to go but first you are not strong enough yet you may only have the spirits of evil Duskmon and Velgemon and you may only have your shadow Omnimon Biomerge form but I believe you can get stronger" Gennai said.

"How will I get stronger in time" I said.

"You will get stronger we will give you the needs to get stronger" Gennai said.

"What do you mean" I said confused.

"What Gennai means young one is we will give you the power to get stronger I Azulongmon grant you full power so you may be able to Biomerge with not only BlackAgumon but you will also be able to Biomerge with BlackVeemon aswell and you will be able to double warp Biomerge to combined BlackAgumon and BlackVeemon" Azulongmon said.

"Yes I Gennai grant you full power so you may be able to digivolve your four Digimon to their Champion and Ultimate and Mega forms by the strength of your Crests of Darkness and Bravery and also I give you all the Digi-eggs that the second Digidestined team used that will armor digivolve BlackVeemon and BlackGatomon into different armor digivolution forms.

"And finally son your mother and I along with your uncle the three of us will grant you the powers of the other Legendary Warrior's of Fire, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Metal, Wood and darkness' My father Seraphimon said.

"That's right son we will give you the powers of the ten legendary warriors both human spirits and beast spirits along with the fusion spirit forms of Fire, Light and Darkness and the unified spirits of Fire and Light and also the combined spirits of all the legendary warriors to form susanoomon" My mother Ophanimon said.

"Also my nephew you will be able to use the powers of the Legendary warriors in your human form without transforming and all ten Legendary warriors plus Duskmon will be fused with your body mind and spirit and you will be able to talk to them all in a mind link" My uncle Cherubimon said looking at me.

"Fine then give me and my team the strength and the power to help save this other universe so they don't share the same fate as this Planet Earth" I said.

"Very well young one" Azulongmon said as he and the other Sovereigns and Gennai and my mother and Father and my uncle all blasted me and my Virus Digimon team with different color lights.

After my Virus Digimon team and myself got blasted by all those beams of light and after the council meeting was over I finally left and started to look for Kristy I checked every bedroom in the castle and when I finally found the bedroom it was locked so I knocked hopping to find Kristy.

"Hey Kristy it's me Johnny come on open this door please" I said.

"Go away Johnny please" Kristy said as I knew she was still crying because her voice was so low.

"Come on Kristy open up I want to see you please" I said.

"No please just leave please" Kristy said.

"Sorry Kristy but I can't so I'm coming in now" I said as I used my new strength I was given to unlock the door handle and I walked inside the bedroom.

As I walked into the bedroom I saw Kristy's Digimon partner which is a Biyomon and then I saw Kristy curled up in a ball as she hugged a pillow tightly to her chest as she was crying uncontrollable.

"How is she doing" I said as I looked over at her Digimon partner Biyomon.

"Not well she hasn't left that spot and she never even went to the funeral" Biyomon said as he bowed his head.

"Kristy are you going to be ok" I said as I walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed to talk closer to Kristy.

"Johnny it hurts so much why did they all have to die why did my brother and Keenan die and leave me" Kristy said as she sat up and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I know it still hurts Kristy and it will always hurt but your parents and Marcus and Keenan wouldn't want you to hide away and cry all day" I said as Kristy came over and hid her face in my chest and still cried.

"I still miss them Johnny" Kristy said still crying in my chest.

"I know you do but you still got me and Alice and Rika and Joe and Izzy ok so your never alone" I said rubbing Kristy's back as she has stopped crying.

"Johnny could I ask you something please" Kristy said looking at me.

"Sure Kristy you can ask me anything" I said wiping Kristy's tears away.

"Well could you adopt me as your little sister please Johnny" Kristy said with that innocent face and pleading eyes.

"Sure Kristy I would love to be your big brother and have you as my little sister" I said with a smile making her cry again.

"Oh thank you Johnny thank you" Kristy said as she hugged me tightly.

"So anyway we should head down to the medical bay so Joe can check to see if your health plus you can see Rika and Alice" I said making Kristy smile.

"Ok come one let's go" Kristy said happily.

As I gave Kristy a piggyback ride all the way down to the medical bay when we finally arrived we were greeted by Joe and Alice.

"Hi Alice how and you and Dobermon doing" Kristy said as she hugged Alice and petted Dobermon on the head.

"Were both doing fine Kristy how are you and Biyomon doing" Alice said.

"Were fine Alice were still sad about Marcus and Keenan and my parents but were ok now" Kristy said with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear Kristy" Alice said smiling at Kristy.

"So how is Rika is she ok how come she's just laying on that bed not moving" Kristy said as she noticed Rika in the bed.

"Um?" Alice said trying to figure out what to tell Kristy.

"Actual Kristy Rika is just sleeping really long she had a touch battle so she's going to sleep for awhile" I said lying to Kristy because I didn't want her to find out the truth.

"Oh ok then" Kristy said.

"Kristy how's about you go with Joe to get all checked up and made sure your ok while I talk to Alice ok" I said messing Kristy's hair as I smiled.

"Ok big brother" Kristy said with a smile as she followed Joe to another room to get checked up in leaving Alice and I alone.

"Johnny could I ask you something?" Alice said looking at me.

"Yes Alice" I said looking at Alice.

"Did Kristy just call you her big brother?" Alice said trying to figure out something.

"Why yes she did" I said giving Alice a smile.

"Alright then is there a reason behind it?" Alice said.

"Yes there is Kristy was sad about losing Marcus and Keenan so she asked me to adopt her as my little sister and I said yes Kristy needs a brother to look up to so why not me" I said.

"And what about the other thing?" Alice said looking at me confused.

"If you mean how I lied to Kristy about Rika I did it to protect her Kristy thinks of you and Rika as her big sisters so if she were to find out about Rika being in a coma it would crush her" I said making Alice smile at me.

"You always did have a soft side for girls who cried" Alice said with a smile.

"Yeah" I said as I winked at Alice making her blush.

"Johnny how come you never dated or liked any of the female Digidestineds or tamers or warriors or Data Squad members or fusion fighters how come you were always alone" Alice said with a sad smile.

"I don't know Alice maybe I haven't found that special girl yet maybe I'll never find her" I said as I sat in one of the chairs in the hospital.

"Trust me Johnny you will find her" Alice said as she walked over and sat on my lap.

"Um Alice what are you doing on my lap?" I said confused.

"Can't I seat on your lap it's comfortable" Alice said with a smile.

"Well you can but why do you want to seat on my lap" I said confused.

"You know were alone right now just you and me alone together seating in a chair together" Alice said with a smile.

"Well were not really alone Alice Rika and Renamon are over on the beds Dobermon and my Digimon are all resting and Joe and Kristy are just down the hall so were not really alone" I said looking at Alice.

"You're ruining the moment" Alice said.

"There was a moment?" I said making Alice pout.

"Johnny" Alice said still pouting.

"Yes Alice" I said.

"Shush and let me do this" Alice said.

"Do what?" I said confused until I saw Alice lean in closer.

"Do this" Alice said as she leaned into kiss me but thank the Digimon gods that someone coughed into their hand to stop us.

As Alice and I heard someone cough into their hand we both turned to look and we saw Izzy, Joe Oracle and Kristy all standing there with smiles on their faces making Alice get off my lap.

"Were you two about to kiss" Kristy said as she had a big smile on her face thinking of ways to tease Alice and I.

"Yes/No" Both Alice and I said at the same time not helping our case.

"Anyway Johnny Kristy is all health and stuff I didn't find anything wrong with her" Joe said looking at me.

"Well that's good but how come Izzy is here not that I mind" I said looking at Izzy.

"Well Johnny I'm to give you two things that will help you on your mission" Izzy said.

"And those two things would be?" I said looking at Izzy.

"Yes the first thing is I upgraded Mikey's Squawkers that he used to use they can now be used underwater and in long distances and they cannot be hacked or get jammed" Izzy said handing me the Squawkers to give to my Digimon and myself.

"Cool Izzy so what is the second thing?" I said looking at the other thing Izzy had with him.

"Oh yes the second thing I have to give you is this newly upgraded laptop that has linked connection to this new universe and the Digital world so you will be able to come and go between the Digital world and this other universe just like we use to do with our world and the digital world" Izzy said handing me the upgraded laptop.

"Well thanks Izzy I'll use it whenever I can to come visit you all" I said.

"My young friend it is almost time to go say your goodbyes and then we will leave" Oracle said.

"Ok Oracle well I guess I'm about to leave soon" I said looking at everyone.

"I'll miss you big brother" Kristy said hugging me when I kneeled down infront of her.

"I'll miss you to and you have to promise you will be a good girl for Alice and Joe and Izzy while I'm gone ok" I said still hugging Kristy.

"I promise" Kristy said as she saw me walk over to Alice.

"So Alice" I said giving her a smile.

"Promise me you will come back to us safe and sound please I don't want to lose you too" Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"I promise I'll come back home safe no need to worry" I said as I kissed Alice on the forehead.

"Ok Johnny" Alice said smiling at me.

"Oh and if I do happen to see Ryo if he is still alive I'll drag his butt back here just for you" I said winking at Alice making her blush.

"Thank you" Alice said as she hugged me.

"Um guys could Impmon and I have afew minutes to say goodbye to Rika and Renamon before we go" I said as everyone nodded their heads and left the room making it only Impmon and I.

As I walked over to Rika's bed Impmon digivolved into Beelzemon and walked over to Renamon's bed and we both stood there before we both spoke to both Rika and Renamon.

"Hey Rika it's me Johnny I'm just here to say goodbye I'm about to leave soon to go save another universe" I said as Rika just stayed silent lying in her bed not moving.

"Hey Foxy Renamon it's me good old Beelzemon I know you can hear me so I'm going to keep talking ok" Beelzemon said looking at a silent Renamon.

"I know what you're going to say Rika not to blame myself for their deaths and saving another universe is just part of my life" I said as Rika still stayed silent.

"So Jeri and the twins are dead it's so painful right now but Johnny and I and the rest of his team are going to another universe that needs our help go figure right" Beelzemon said with a chuckle.

"I know that you're strong Rika you're the strongest person I have ever known don't let this be the end of you" I said as Rika stayed silent.

"Come one Renamon I know your strong that's what I love about you I need you in my life I don't want to lose you just like I've lost Jeri and the twins" Beelzemon said.

"Well I'm going to go now but you better wake up when I come back from my mission ok don't let me lose another person not again goodbye Rika" I said as I kissed her forehead and stroked her hand.

"Goodbye Renamon please wake up when I get back please for me" Beelzemon said as he kissed Renamon's forehead and stroked her paw.

As Beelzemon and I said our goodbyes to Rika and Renamon both of us along with my other Digimon stood next to Oracle getting ready to leave.

"Ok Oracle we are ready to go now" I said as my other Digimon and Impmon nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wonderful off we go now" Oracle said as he opened a portal and he and along with my Digimon and myself entered.

As Oracle and I and my Digimon all left and the portal closed Izzy, Joe, Alice and Kristy all went their separate ways to do their own things all not knowing that Rika and Renamon both moved their hands meaning they would finally be waking up won't that be a surprise.

 **(Salem, Massachusetts)**

A Gold light flashed just outside of a large tower in the middle of a park area.

"So where are we now Oracle?" I said looking at him.

"We are in the new universe I talked about we are in a town called Salem, Massachusetts a wonderful place" Oracle said as he spun his cane.

"Ok nest question Oracle why are we in Salem?" I said.

"My dear friend we are here because a very old friend of mine lives in that big tower just over there and he can help you on your mission to become a hero" Oracle said.

"Ok let's go meet your friend" I said to Oracle.

As Oracle and I and my Digimon all entered the tower we walked for a small minute and we came face to face with a elderly man in a suit with a cane.

"Oracle my old friend is that you it's been awhile" the elderly man said.

"That it has Kent Nelson I would like you to meet Johnny Titan, Johnny meet Kent Nelson he use to be on a old hero team his hero name was Dr. Fate" Oracle said.

"Hi there" I said waving towards the man now known as Kent Nelson.

"Wonderful to meet you kid so what brings the both of you to my tower?" Kent said.

As Oracle went on a long speech about how what happened in my world the Earth was destroyed and all my friends dead and gone and how an evil group of evil Digimon have come to this universe to cause mayhem and destruction.

"Well I would be happy to teach young Johnny everything I know about this universe and then some" Kent said.

"Thank you old friend might I speak to you in private" Oracle said to Kent.

"I suppose so" Kent said.

As Oracle and Kent were talking about something to do with a boy with a cat and something about death I kept looking around until I saw both Oracle and Kent return.

"Well sorry I can't stay Johnny but I have other places to be and people to talk to Ta Ta" Oracle said as he teleported away leaving me and Kent Nelson alone.

"So Kent where should we start first" I said as my Digimon agreed with me making Kent smile.

"Kid we start where every good hero starts the very beginning" Kent said with a smile.

"And the beginning is?" I said.

"The start and the beginning will be with the Justice league and there young partners shall we begin" Kent said as a bunch of screens appeared and showed images of heroes of all kinds saving people.

"Well then let's get to work" I said with a big smile on my face as my Digimon stood with me as we watched and learned all about this Universe.

 **END OF PROLGUE**


End file.
